Results of April 10,2013 - Pure Insanity + Match Card for April 17,2013
Results of April 10th,2013 (The titantron is showing a replay of HeadHunter winning the match against David Falcon when a mystery guy took a car and hit AJ Miles with 'it) AJ Miles is coming out with clutches and has the mic in his hand Miles:People everywhere this has to be one of the most odd things I mean look at me how can I talk with this neckbrace. I want answers now! '(The lights turn off and AJ Miles is seen lying on the titantron with his mouth ducktaped) JR: Dah Hell who is doing this to the Owner of NIWF. (A Other segment is being shown) "Miles how do you feel about that, let me remind you that no matter what you do you can't find me, I always find you (evil laugh and the theme song for Pure Insanty hits) JR:Last week, we crown our first champion and he will be here tonight celebrating his victory. And man is this show exciting. King:JR you are right, the thing I don't get is why is anyone after AJ MIles what has he done. JR:I don't know about you king but I would keep my mouth shut for now. Match 1: Rated Peep Superstar defeated Raj Singh in a extreme rules match Matthew:Rated Peer Superstar since you're debuting today do you have anything to say? RPS: Matthew what kind of question is that, I am ready to face my opponent Raj who don't know anything about winning. I am the whole deal Josh, and I work harder then anyone in the back no one can defeat me not even you so watch me win my match against Raj. (RPS leaves the interview and Raj is seen behind the banner of the interview side) AdamEFF is seen holding the hardcore championship, Mike HDZ goes from behind and hits him with a ladder and says this isn't over until. Match 2:AdamEFF defeated Nitro Blast (Both opponents for Honor of Dishonor are commetating with King and JR) Match 3:Mark Hunt defeated Matt Code TLC Match ''' '''After the match Mark Hunt introduce himself to the crowd and tell a crowd member to come into the ring to demonstrate his Warrior Wrath, Mark Hunt won't let the crowd go and shows how tough he is and he is no joke to NIWF. Match 4:Nexus defeated Mike HDZ No holds barred match (The camera is going into the back) Security:Get someone quick, Headhunter opponent for tonight is down. ''' '''JR:It seems like this guy won't stop with the mind games who is this guy and why does he leave every time. King:I don't know but I better watch out now since the guy could come after me next. Match 6: The Ghost Hunter defeated David Falcon Tables match After the match David is furious with the decision and goes on rampage because of his match with Headhunter. Main Event: HeadHunter defeated Ryan Conway ' '"'''You fools will find out who I am at Honor of Dishonor, AJ Miles is my first victim I am going to target each and everyone of the wrestlers in the back so be warned. I warned you once and will not say it again. I will live on to be the greatest to take out the Owner of NIWF." (The show closes with the mystery man Logo saying 13 days until my debut to NIWF, one by one will I come and destory everyone) BQ: Rate the card Match Card for April 17th,2013 '''A video is shown with AJ Miles having his arm tied behind and his mouth with ducktape, after the video is shown Headhunter comes out and start talking Headhunter: Last week I won my match against Ryan Conway and not one person in this arena could beat me. When I mean no one I mean no one in the back. I won the undisputed champion against David Falcon and could not wait to show the NIWF crowd what a champion I would be. I really don't care what anyone says about me since no one could ever live to beat me in this ring. '' ''('Mark Hunt comes out)'' Mark Hunter:Hunter, I know what you're saying but I think it's time for you to realize that that belt you're carrying will not make you better but make you into a threat. With that belt, you become the target for everyone in the back of the locker room. ''(Mark Hunt leaves when Headhunter attacks him from behind but Kevin Franklin comes out and stop the two from fighting)'' ''Match 1: The Xtreme Fox vs Matt Code for the NIWF United States Championship'' I want Matt Code and The Xtreme Fox to promo on why they want to win the NIWF United States Championship ''Match 2:MKE HDZ vs K2 in etreme rules match'' After the match K2 goes to the back where he is being interviewed by Josh Matthews Matthews: I am gather here with K2, now K2 since you signed with NIWF what are you're plans coming up? Promo 2:K2 answer Josh Matthews question on the promo page. '''Match 3:Nexus vs Headhunter After the match, Nexus is seen being attacked by Nitro Blast when Nitro Blast grab a ladder and decide to do the star shooter on top of the ladder. Jerry:OMG why did Nitro Blast do that? Jim:Because of their match two weeks ago, none of them win the match so he want his revenge on Nexus. But this time at Honor to Dishonor. Match 4:Raj Singh vs The Ghost Hunter in a tables match Regardless of whoever wins the match The Ghost Hunter rock bottom Raj Singh on the announcer table and decide to make a impact for his fans. Match 5:Ryan Conway vs AdamE'''FF Jerry:Both men both have something in common and that is both of them are hard worker, but something tells me AdamEFF is not done with MKE HDZ. JR:Jerry, AdamEFF suffer minor injuries from MKE HDZ and he wants answers on why MKE HDZ attack him with the ladder. Jerry JR, I think MKE HDZ will not give answers because that how the guy is, injure a wrestler and don't speak at all. Promo 3:AdamEFF promo on how you want revenge on MKE HDZ for hitting you with a ladder and you want a match at Honor to Dishonor. '''Match 6:Rated Peep Superstar vs The Broski in a TLC match JR:Both men are down as this match is about to end but no way Rated Peep Superstar decide to do something no one has before and that is do his finisher on top of the ladder. After the match a mystery man is seen on top of the titantron screen counting down to Honor to Dishonor, he said on the titantron "one bell counts for each of my vicitim and my victim will see the end of his career. Use your mind and don't get cut up with all this chaos. I am ready for my chance in NIWF" (The arena is black and the mystery guy is laughing but not to be seen by anyone) Main Event: David Falcon vs Mark Hunt After the match David is seen with a cap and disappears as the arena is up in smoke.David is seen leaving a message saying "This isn't what I wanted, I want to show everyone that I (tick) can (tick) win my match but listen to me when i say the end is near, and (tick) I will get my revenge on everyone since I am "David Falcon" Jerry:David just left like that and lefted a message, more chaos is coming first from the mystery guy then David Falcon something tells me that David and the guy are working together. But that's my opinion on the decision. JR:Stop jumping into conclusion, this is nothing more than bad management from AJ Miles and this show end right now. Jerry:Are you drunk JR? JR look at me and say they aren't working together JR:We will find out next week on Pure Insanity. (The logo shows and the show ends with David Falcon logo on top of the ring, Jerry and JR won't stop fighting and the screen turns black as the show come to a close.) BQ: Rate the show Category:No Limitation Wrestling Federation Category:NIWF Pure Insanity Episodes